guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aberrant80
"Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 00:50, 12 January 2007 (CST) Aparent code error Hey, I stumbled across your page while admiring the beauty of Kayas page (yours is real nice as well btw) and it seems that in your navbars there is an error somewhere. on a 1024x768 screen there is an overflow of some navbars into the next character over. There is also an error where character pictures and other navbars get moved around when one navbar gets clicked. I'm not sure if this is intentional, but I don't think its due to screen resolution. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. I combed through your code a bit and I couldn't find any errors on the main page...but I have no idea what one would look like. Good luck and great page. :)— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 16:32, 17 January 2007 (CST) Note:I haven't checked it out on other resolutions to see how it looks on them, so it may look fine on your screen. :Thanks! Hmm... I thought it was working fine. You mean the navbars are like shifting up and down when you expand? I didn't notice anything peculiar when I switched my resolution to 1024x768 though, except for the fact that the table cell heights get screwed up. Hmm... maybe I shouldn't depend on the height attribute and try to work up an alternative. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 18:24, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::What is happening is that the navbars themselves are overflowing into the area for the character on their right so that the "show" button is in the space of the next character over. This is happening only on some characters (Silk, Akri, Wu, Ana, Gaenn, and Angel). When I click the show button on one of these overflowing navbars the navbar re-sizes to fit into the characters space that its supposed too, but for some reason causes the character pictures for themselves and the character with the normal looking navbar in the same row (Kythreenar for the top and Blackwood for the bottom) to shift positions (not switch positions, but instead translate up and away from each other). No idea whats causing this to happen for me, but do you get this as well or is it just me? Also, if you don't get this, are you using IE or FF and what version? Thanks.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 11:00, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::Darn it. I fired up IE7 and saw what you meant. Thanks for taking the trouble to explain it. Apparently it happens to IE7 at both 1024 and 1280. The page looks fine on FF ver 2 and 1.5. Sigh, trust IE to mess things up again. I wonder what I can do to rectify it... maybe it's time for another userbox :p --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 11:07, 18 January 2007 (CST) Heh good catch yea... that 1''' normal or blood renewal (blood renewal works betterseeing as it is possible to get disease which creates less health degen) '''was a bit overly wordy there lol, dunno what the person who added that was thinkin--Midnight08 (talk| ) 00:18, 18 January 2007 (CST)